There is an ever-present need for economical and temporary seating space that is typically satisfied by the provision of low cost stackable chairs. The use of low to moderate cost stacking chairs is well known in the art. However, such chairs are designed not with comfort or ergonomics in mind, but rather to provide a large quantity of temporary seats for occasional use, which can ordinarily be stored and take up minimal storage space.
Recent years have brought a growing interest in the development of such chairs based on ergonomic designs intended to promote a sitting posture with a maximum of comfort. One aspect of comfort is the ability to adjust the back of the chair to suit the user. Unfortunately, most stacking chairs do not provide any adjustment capabilities and the ones that do merely provide limited flexibility in the seat back portion with little ergonomic benefit. On the other hand, home and office chairs have been produced in a variety of ergonomic designs that have mechanisms for moving the backs of the chairs into a reclining position.
Chairs featuring the ability to adjust for certain preferences of the user relating to seat height, reclining range, and the like are also well known in the art. These features are accompanied by complexity of manufacture and require the use of expensive and complicated mechanisms that are cumbersome or awkward to adjust and may be subject to malfunction. Such chairs are not suitable for stacking nor use for temporary seating.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,382 to Ambasz features a chair providing movement of both the seat and seat back. The Ambasz chair features a slideable seat and also a moveable seat back. There is a separate lumbar section between the seat bottom and the seat back making a three-part seat assembly. The seat bottom has a pair of sockets that fit over seat supporting portions of the seat frame to allow the seat bottom to slide forward and aft. The seat back slides up and down and also tilts to the rear to recline. The seat back is mounted on an articulated linkage that includes springs between the seat back and the upper portion of the linkage to bias the seat back in the upward position. Bellows members connect the seat bottom and the lumbar section and the seat back together. The Ambasz design typifies the complexity and expense of most ergonomic chair designs. Moreover, the Ambasz chair does not lend itself to stacking for storage.
One attempt to marry ergonomics with economics is shown in U.S. Pat. No. RE 36,335 to Perry, which discloses a chair having a flexible frame to achieve partial reclining of the seat back. The seat back interconnects the ends of a continuous chair frame with one end projecting upward from the rear legs to the seat back and the other projecting upward from the rear of the seat to the seat back. This two-point connection to the seat back along with curved frame members through the seat back allows limited pivoting of the seat back and also limits pivoting of the seat back. The chair is stackable but of limited comfort, lacking the natural feel provided in a chair having coordinated movement between the seat and seat back.
A need has remained for a chair combining the benefits ergonomic design in a low cost and stackable chair.